


Homecoming, I’m Coming, My Sweet Mistake

by irinaballerina12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinaballerina12/pseuds/irinaballerina12
Summary: A modern day/high school version of the events between Ned, Ashara and Brandon at Harrenhall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, to make the story work, I ended up making the high school a boarding school. Just go with it. Also, I did focus more on the Ned/Ashara/Brandon triangle, than the Elia/Rhaegar/Lyanna/Robert one, mostly because the first one was what inspired the story.

Homecoming was everywhere. Fliers covered the walls, and tickets were sold at every lunch period. Ashara loved it. She loved dances. And she never had to look for a date.  
"So, who's the lucky guy?" her best friend Elia asked her on their way to English class.  
She shrugged. "Don't know yet."  
Elia gasped. "Ashara Dayne doesn't have a date yet?"  
"I will," she said, with a wink, as they entered the classroom.  
Truth be told, Ashara had a guy in mind. Sadly, he was taken. Brandon Stark, a senior (which meant he was older than her, a sophomore), and athlete, had never stayed long with one girl, but he was currently dating Catelyn Tully. Which made him unattainable, and even that much more desired by the female student body. There were a couple of rumors that he was actually cheating on her, but who could really trust high school rumors?  
"Hi, Ashara," Ned, Brandon's younger brother, greeted her as she sat down in the seat in front of him. She smiled back at him.  
"Hey," Elia said from the seat next to her, "what about...?" She jerked her back to signal that she meant Ned.  
Ashara shrugged. Ned was cute, and nice, and really smart. But he wasn't his brother.

He had meant to do it. Truly, he did. But then he saw her walk in, and lost his nerve. It was no secret that Ned had a crush on Ashara (though, really, it wasn't a secret that at least half the guys in school had a crush on her). And he'd been trying to work up the nerve to ask her to homecoming, but chickened out every time.  
He had even asked Brandon for help. His brother's advice had been to "grab the girl and start making out with her." And then he'd made a comment about her boobs.

Ashara was done with classes, and about to head to her dorm, when he came up to her. She had gotten a couple offers for the homecoming dance throughout the day, but hadn't made any commitments. She was debating the options in her head when Brandon walked up to her.  
"Hey, Ashara,” He said.  
She smiled stupidly. "Hi." Rhaegar, Elia’s boyfriend, was on some of the same sports teams as Brandon, so she had met him a handful of times, but still felt butterflies in her stomach.  
"So, I have something kinda awkward to ask..”  
Was he going to...?  
"You know my brother, Ned? He kinda likes you…"  
"I had a feeling." It had popped into her mind when Elia had mentioned the idea of going with Ned.  
"Well, he's pretty shy, but I know he'd love to go to homecoming with you." Oh. "I mean, I'm not going to force you, or anything, but if you don't have a date yet..."  
Ashara shook her head. "I don't have one yet... yeah, I don't really know".  
"Well, it is just one date," he said, then raises up his hands. "But, like I said, I won't force you into it."  
She thought for a minute. It was just one date, and Ned was perfectly nice. She would probably have a good time with him, even if he wasn't her first choice. She nodded. "Sure, I'll go with him."  
"Great!"  
"Do you know where I could find him?" She asked.  
"He has soccer at three, but he'll probably be in the library until then."  
"Ok." She started to walk away, but stopped. "Um, Brandon, are you going to homecoming?"  
"Yeah, definitely."  
"With Catelyn, right?"  
"Mm hmm."  
"Ok, well, I'll see you around."

After soccer practice (and a shower), Ned headed to the dining hall for dinner with his brother, and Robert, his best friend. Brandon and Robert always got along really well, the two having such similar personalities, and playing most of the same sports.  
"So, homecoming, you guys got dates?" Robert asked.  
"I'm going with Cat," Brandon said. Catelyn was Brandon's latest... girlfriend? Brandon never got serious with any girl.  
"I just got a date today," Ned said. "Ashara Dayne." Both Brandon's and Robert's heads snapped up.  
"What?" Robert asked.  
"Yeah, uh, she asked me out."  
"Wait, she asked you out?"  
"Um, yes."  
"How? Why?"  
"I honestly don't know."  
"I might have said something to her," Brandon said.  
"Oh, god." Ned hung his head. His brother had convinced her to ask him out. "What did you say?"  
"Not that much." Brandon shrugged. "Just how you great a guy you are, and that if she didn't have a date, she should consider asking you."  
He still felt pretty embarrassed.  
"Honestly, Ned," Brandon continued, "she was pretty cool about it. Maybe she likes you too."  
"Damn," Robert said, shaking his head. "Ashara Dayne. You lucky dog."  
"You're going with Lyanna, right?" He asked Robert. He still wasn't thrilled about Robert dating his sister, given his history, but Ned had decided to let Lyanna make her own choices. Brandon had always like Robert, so he was never a problem.

Ashara met up with Elia in their dorm after dinner. She had grabbed dinner with a couple girls from dance practice, while Elia had met her boyfriend, Rhaegar, for dinner.  
“So, I have a date to homecoming,” she said.  
“Who?” Elia asked, plopping down on her bed.  
“Ned.”  
“Ned? How did that happen?”  
“I asked him out.”  
“Really? What prompted this? I wouldn’t think he’s your type.”  
Ashara thought for a minute. She didn’t think it was a good idea to mention her conversation with Brandon. “Well, after you put the idea in my head this morning, I realized it might be a good idea. I mean, why not? I know he likes me, I might as well give it a shot.” It wasn’t technically a lie, she had thought all that – after Brandon had brought it up.  
“Oh, well, great! Now we both have dates.”

The homecoming dance came pretty quickly for Ned. It was all he had been thinking about the past week. He could hardly wait to show up at the dance with Ashara. On the night of, he headed over to Ashara’s dorm to pick her up. On the way there, he ran into Rhaegar Targaryen. He was the boyfriend of Elia Martell, Ashara’s best friend and roommate. “Hello, Ned”, Rhaegar greeted him. “Picking up your date?”  
“Yeah,” Ned replied.  
“Who?”  
“Ashara.”  
“Really?”  
Why was everyone so shocked by this?  
Rhaegar knocked on the girls’ door, and Elia answered, dressed in a lovely orange dress. “Hello, beautiful,” Rhaegar said, followed by a kiss.  
When he saw Ashara, Ned’s mouth went dry. She always looked attractive, but tonight… wow. She was wearing a purple dress that brought her eyes, and fitted her like a glove. “Wow,” was the only the word he managed to say.  
She smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“Yeah, I mean, you look… wow.”  
Ashara giggled. “Perhaps we should head to the dance while you think of a different adjective.”  
He was too distracted by the smell of her perfume to be embarrassed. 

Ashara didn’t regret going with Ned at all. He turned out to be a pretty good dancer, he was a perfect gentleman, and he cleaned up nicely. That was, until she found herself sitting next to Brandon.  
“Taking a break?” he asked, coming up to her.  
“Yeah, just resting,” she replied. Her heels had started hurting her feet. She had seen quite a few girls take theirs off and dance barefoot, but she wasn’t quite there yet.  
“Are you having a good time with Ned?”  
“Yeah,” she said, truthfully. “I’m glad you suggested it.”  
“I’m not,” he said. “Seeing how amazing you look, I kinda wish you were here with me.”  
Ashara blushed. She was glad Ned was with Robert and couldn’t see his brother flirting with her. “You said you came with Catelyn.”  
“I did, but it’s nothing serious,” he said.  
“I see.”  
“So, where is my little brother?”  
“He went off with Robert somewhere.”  
“And just left you here?”  
“I’m okay,” she said. “I was dancing with Elia and some other friends, but got tired.”  
He nodded. “I think they’re doing Homecoming King and Queen soon. It’s probably going to be Elia and Rhaegar, right?”  
“Probably.” The two of them were practically the golden couple of the school.  
Ashara wanted to fall in love, like Elia had with Rhaegar, she was just waiting for the right guy. Someone who was interested in more than just her looks.

Soon after Ned and Robert had come back, the student body president got up on stage. As they were talking, preparing to crown the King and Queen, Ashara’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Elia. Not feeling well. Went back to dorm. Well, that timing sucks. Ashara noticed that the text had gone to both her and Rhaegar. She wondered what he was going to do.  
“Now it is time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen. As voted on by the students, the king is… Rhaegar Targaryen!” No surprise there. Everyone clapped as he went up to get his crowned. “And now the king gets to pick his queen!” Rhaegar took the other crown and headed out into the crowd. The second he placed it on Lyanna Stark’s head, Ashara heard everyone around her gasp.  
As the two of them had begun to dance, Ashara whispered to Ned – who was just shocked as everyone else, “Elia didn’t feel well, and went back to our dorm.”  
Ned nodded. “That makes sense, I guess.”

When Ashara arrived back in the dorm, Elia had changed into comfortable clothes and looked fairly okay. “You feeling better?” She asked.  
Elia nodded. “I took my pills, and now I feel fine.”  
“So, Rhaegar won King,” Ashara began.  
“I figured,” Elia said.  
“And crowned Lyanna Stark Queen,” she finished.  
“I guess I couldn’t expect to him to just stand there alone. I know they’ve become friends recently.”  
“They danced together.”  
“The King and Queen are supposed to dance together.”  
“People are talking.”  
“It’s high school, people also talk. I know what happened, so do you. I’m not going to be like some crazy clingy girlfriend because Rhaegar danced with another girl.”  
Ashara nodded. “Good for you.”  
Elia got up. “I’m actually going to go see Rhaegar.”  
“Should I expect you back tonight?” Ashara asked, with a smile.  
“I wouldn’t,” Elia replied.

Rhaegar had lucked out and gotten a single room. Perks of being the headmaster’s son. Once Elia entered, he asked how she was feeling. Fine, she responded, then said, “I heard you crowned Lyanna Stark.”  
He nodded. “Only ‘cause I couldn’t crown you.”  
“I know”. She looked down.  
“El, you sure you’re okay? ‘Cause you know I love you, right?”  
“I know, I do. And I’m not going to be a crazy jealous girlfriend, I just want to know why you choose Lyanna. I mean, I know you guys are friends now, but still.”  
Rhaegar sighed. “I chose her because she was the first girl I ran into from the stage that I knew well enough. If I had run into Ashara first, I would have crowned her. But you know I wanted to crown you.”  
Elia smiled. “I know.”  
“Hey,” Rhaegar said, grabbing his laptop. “We can still have our dance.” He pulled up Spotify and put on the first slow song he found.  
“Are you serious?” Elia asked. “You are such a dork.”  
“I know I am.” He stood up, and held a hand out to her. “Come on, dance with me.” So she took his hand.

Ashara had changed into comfortable clothes when someone knocked on her door. She hadn’t expected it to be Brandon. “Hi, what are you doing here?” she asked.  
“Just saying goodnight,” he said.  
“Oh, since you’re here, you should know that Rhaegar only- “  
He cut her off. “Ned told me. So how is Elia?”  
“Better,” she said. “She’s with Rhaegar, now.”  
“So you’re alone?”  
Ashara nodded. “Yeah, probably shouldn’t expect her back tonight, you know?”  
He smiled, and his face seemed to light up. “Maybe I could stay a bit?”  
Ashara nodded, and motioned for him to come in. As he did, her heart seemed to beat faster. This is wrong, she thought. She had just been with his brother to the dance. But he looked so hot, and she had wanted him before. “So, what do you want to do?” she asked.  
“We could just sit and talk,” he said. “Which bed is yours?”  
“This one.” It was the one covered in purple bedding. They both sat down.  
“I meant what I said, you know, I thought you looked beautiful tonight.”  
She blushed. “Thank you, but I don’t think – “ He cut her off with a kiss. She wanted to melt into him so badly, but she found it in herself to push him away. “I was just on a date with your brother.”  
“I know, and I hate that I like the same girl as him.”  
“And you were there with Catelyn.”  
“I told you, it wasn’t anything serious.”  
Ashara bit her lip. “I’ve heard you’re never serious with any girl you date.”  
“Maybe I’m just waiting for the right one.”  
Could that be me? “Do you mean me?”  
“Could be.” He leaned over and began kissing her again. Ashara knew she should be stronger, but it just felt so good.

Brandon left right after, saying that his roommate would get worried, leaving Ashara with a mix of feelings. Thankfully, Elia got back early in the morning, so she could talk to her.  
“How was your night?” Ashara asked, as Elia came in.  
“It was nice,” Elia said, with a smile.  
“Mine was very interesting.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Brandon came over.”  
“Really? How come?”  
“He just… wanted to talk.”  
“Okay…” Elia looked at her to continue. “I take it something happened?”  
“Umm…” Ashara didn’t really know how to say it. “Well, one thing led to another, and we, well…”  
“Ash, please, tell me you didn’t…”  
She nodded. “I lost my virginity.”  
“Ash! You were just on a date with Ned!”  
“I know! I know, and I feel horrible! Oh, god, am I a slut?” Was she?  
“Okay, I wasn’t going to say that.”  
“No, I am. I’m a horrible person.” She certainly felt guilty.  
“No, you’re not. Relax… What about the girl he was with? Catelyn, I think?”  
“He said it wasn’t serious… He said he really liked me, that I could be the one.” A thought hit her. “You don’t think he was lying do you?”  
Elia shook her head. “You know, I wasn’t here. I don’t know what he said or whether he meant it.”  
Ashara nodded. He had been so sweet. She knew he meant it. “Maybe I should text him. Or would that be desperate?”  
Elia was shocked. She had never seen her friend so nervous about a guy before. Usually she had no problem flirting, texting, any of it. Maybe it was because she had lost her virginity.

Ashara had sent several texts to Brandon by Monday, and none of them got answered. She had contemplated calling, or going to his dorm, but she would change her mind last minute. She and Elia were walking outside after class, discussing it, when Elia suddenly got quiet.  
Ashara turned her head to see what Elia was looking at, and saw Brandon with Catelyn, looking quite serious. “No,” she said.  
“Oh, Ash,” Elia said, putting her arm around her friend.  
“He said it wasn’t… he said it was me that he…”. Her first instinct was to cry. Cry about how stupid she was. Cry about the fact that she had let this liar and cheater take her virginity. But then she got this sudden urge to wipe that smile off his face. She marched over to him, not even noticing Elia trying to stop her, or Ned standing nearby.  
“Ashara, how-“  
She slapped him across the face before he could finish his sentence. “Unbelievable,” she said, and turned to run straight to her dorm, ignoring the shocked looks around her.

“What the hell just happened?” Catelyn asked.  
“Umm…” Brandon couldn’t really think of a good answer on the spot.  
But Ned figured it out, and found his words first. “You knew how I felt about her.” He grabbed his backpack off the ground. “You really are unbelievable.” He walked away from them.  
Catelyn had heard the rumors about Brandon, but thought that was all they were – rumors. He had been perfectly nice to her. But now it was starting to make sense. “Did you hook up with her?” she asked.  
“I mean, it’s not like we were that serious,” he said. The next thing he knew his other cheek was also stinging, and he was standing outside alone, with a bunch of students looking at him.

Ashara saw Ned in English class the next day. He barely even looked at her. She didn’t blame him. She felt like crap, and like an idiot, plus, now the whole school knew. She thought maybe she should say something to him. He probably wouldn’t forgive her, but she might as well try. He deserved that much.  
She caught up to him in the hall after class. “Hey, Ned, look, I know you probably don’t want to see me, and I don’t blame you, I just want to say I’m sorry.”  
“Is that it?” he asked, sounding colder than she would have thought possible.  
She bit her lip. “Yeah, just… you deserved better. I really am sorry.” As he turned to walk away, she said, “oh, and, for what it’s worth, I picked the wrong brother.”

6 Weeks Later:  
Elia had spent the last week crying. Every now and then the crying would be interrupted by bouts of anger, which usually resulted in her finding a gift from Rhaegar, then breaking it however she could, whether by throwing it across the room, or stomping on it. She hated him, and hated her, too.  
News of Rhaegar breaking up with Elia for Lyanna had spread like fire through the school, and by the end of the week it seemed like everyone had taken a side.  
Though, while Elia had spent the last week crying, Ashara had spent every morning of the week puking. It wasn’t until Friday, when Elia brought it up.  
“Did you and Brandon use a condom?” she asked.  
Crap, Ashara thought, when she realized her period was late.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2? Maybe? Let me know.
> 
> Also, if you were wondering, here’s what I pictured as Elia’s homecoming dress ( http://www.jollybelle.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/6/0/60359-01.jpg)   
> and Ashara’s (https://img.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/1565668/500/magenta-dress-JU-49104-d.jpg)


End file.
